Lucky Seven
by Apocalypsefantasy
Summary: After the Magic games Fairy Tale has been restored as Fiore's top guild and as such visitors aren't uncommon, nor are rabid Natsu fans, but a girl claiming to be a fellow Fire dragonslayer with information on Igneel's location, that's weird even for Fairy Tail. (AN: Testing the waters before posting the whole thing)


Disclaimer: All Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, I'm simply taking his creations for a spin.

Lucky Number Seven

Summary: After the Magic games Fairy Tale has been restored as Fiore's top guild and as such visitors aren't uncommon, nor are rabid Natsu fans, but a girl claiming to be a fellow Fire dragonslayer with information on Igneel's location, that's weird even for Fairy Tail.

Chapter 1: A Guild Rebuilt

Morning dawned bright and cheery in the still town of Magnolia. A crow let out a deep caw that sounded suspiciously like "baka" as it flew overhead. Sounds of a scuffle floated through the streets, signaling to all that Fiore's most notorious mage had arrived at his guild.

From his position sitting cross legged on the bar Mavarov sighed indulgently and smiled at his children as yet another vigorous fight erupted in the newly refurbished guild hall, so graciously regifted to them by the citizens of Magnolia. Taking a deep draw from his mug the wizard saint chuckled as he heard the familiar tones of this particular fight's ignition yell. "Gray you stripping bastard! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!"

A soft giggle beside behind him turned Macarov's attention to Mirajane. "It's almost like going back in time isn't it master?" The old man nodded sagely, sipping from his beer. If it hadn't been for the altered appearance of certain guild members (cough-Droy-cough) no one would've been able to tell all of seven years had passed since the whole of Fairy Tail had last been together in this guild hall.

Yawning widely stellar spirit mage Lucy Heartfilia walked through the doors. Noticing and immediately dismissing the tussle she sighed deeply before trudging over to her usual morning stool, where Mirajane had a heaping plate of eggs and bacon waiting. She smiled weakly in thanks and dug in, too tired to bother yelling at her brawling guildmates.

A roar filled the hall and echoed throughout Magnolia, scorching much of Fairy Tail in the process. "Natsu-san no dragon roars in the guild hall, you're going to hurt someone!" squeaked a frantic Levy as she tried to put out her now flaming bandana. She had just managed to extract herself from the tangle of violence only to be mowed down by an irate iron dragonslayer launching himself at Natsu with his own roar. She sweat-dropped. "Gajeel, not you too!"

Finally extracting herself from the fray the solid script user managed to extinguish her headband, but made a note to have Lucy or Erza yell at Natsu later for ruining it, she'd have a word with Gajeel herself. "Levy-chan!" Lucy called from her stool, waving over the blue-haired girl.

"Lu-chan," Levy smiled taking the stool next to her friend, "Good morning."

"Morning" the holder mage replied once she'd swallowed her mouthful of eggs. "Been here long?"

Levy sighed, "Long enough to hear Natsu challenge Gray, Juvia pick a fight with Evergreen, and Elfman to give another lecture on manliness." She smirked, Lucy had a moment to think she'd been spending too much time with Gajeel, "So about five minutes." Taking advantage of Lucy's giggles Levy snatched a piece of bacon off the blonde's plate and began nibbling.

Unconcerned by the bacon theft, Lucy surveyed the typical chaos of a Fairy Tail morning completely at ease with the familiar routine, and yet… "You haven't seen Erza this morning have you? Usually she would have broken up the fighting by now." Or made it worse, but Lucy wasn't suicidal enough to voice such a thing if there was even the slightest chance Erza would hear of her treachery.

McGarden shook her head in the negative, "Maybe she took a job?" Both girls contemplated the likelihood of that; considering the injuries she'd acquired during the magic games finale mere days ago Erza probably wouldn't be in too much of a hurry to take on a job request alone.

Overhearing them Mirajane tossed in her two yen's worth, "Erza would never take a job without telling her team. Besides Porculica released her just yesterday and she hasn't been here yet today so chances are," an evil glint sparked in the bar maid's eye, "she's having a secret romantic getaway with Jellel." She let the name roll off her tongue several times.

Both Levy and Lucy sweat-dropped, simultaneously thinking _I kinda doubt that_… but as neither one wanted to upset poor Mira, said instead, "Yeah, I guess that's…possible?" in weird semi-unison.

As if to put an end to the speculation the guild's double doors swung open, since everyone else was present and accounted for it could be none other than Erza Scarlet.

Only it wasn't. Instead of the expected form of their cake loving nakama there was a stranger entering the guild as if they did so every morning, long hair swishing with every step.

Now strangers appearing randomly in the guild wasn't all that unusual, especially since Fairy Tail (and Natsu in particular) had gained somewhat of a following since the Magic Games, but this stranger shocked everyone with her shear presence, the magical energy rolling off her was smothering, threatening to crush any opposition through pressure alone.

Her deep salmon curtain of flowing hair (more of a coral really as it was a shade or so darker than Natsu's) ended abruptly at her knees, her bangs cut straight across her face to conceal her left eye and brushing against prominent cheek bones. The combined effect was a disconcerting combination of harsh lines and softness. Even her clothes were strange; a dark reddish-purple halter dress hugged her curvy form and flowed down to bare feet; the slits from ankle to hip revealing shapely legs covered by creamy bike shorts, and a similarly colored obi tied at her waist. As styles went it was much more traditional than Magnolians were used to but not that far out of the realms of Fiore fashion, however the material wasn't exactly common. The entire ensemble was made out of what anyone familiar with Natsu's scarf would recognize as dragon scales.

Completely as ease the newcomer walked calmly into the tangle of Fairy Tail mages, unconcerned by the violence, eyes locked on the samonette in the center. As she walked forward the fighting seemed to halt as member after member was swept up in the girl's magical power. Maracrov watched in suspicion this girl dissolve the brawl without even a word as she intently made her way to Natsu.

At the heart of the fighting only Fairy Tail's salamander was unaffected as he continued to pummel Gajeel and Gray, both of whom were sporting various minor injuries. Seeming to realize that the fighting had all but ceased Natsu looked up from his opponents. "Hey what gives?" He looked around in confusion, "Did Erza come in or somethin'?" His keen nose gave a twitch as he sorted through the familiar scents of Fairy Tail in search of his s-class friend's signature, and found a scent that really shouldn't have been there.

Dropping Gajeel abruptly in surprise Natsu breathed in deep, but there was no mistaking that scent, he'd searched for it for years and here it was, right under his nose. Shaking with emotion Natsu could hardly choke out. "I-Igneel?"

Smiling to reveal rather pronounced canines the girl cocked her head to the side and offered an uneasy wave, before her hand went to scratch the back of her head sheepishly. "Not exactly." The girl's voice was strange, like there were two tones to it, one deep and almost growling, the other light and melodious.

Suspicious and slightly peeved at momentarily being deprived of the hope of seeing Igneel, Natsu crossed his arms and glared at her. "Who the hell are you?"

Put out by the less than warm welcome, the girl dropped her eyes to her toes, hands twisting her obi nervously. The movement drew the dragonslayer's attention to the familiar item. Eyes widening in shock Natsu panicked, hand shooting to his neck to ensure his most precious possession was still in place; it was. His black eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" This time his voice was coated with an even mix of suspicion and curiosity.

Stealing herself the girl dropped to both knees and bowed formally, hair fanning out around her. "I am Ryukafina, and I have come with a request." From across the room Macarov stared squinty-eyed at the show of submission. "Please. Natsu Dragoneel, son of Igneel King of the Fire Dragons, Dragonslayer of the realm of fire, and Fairy Tail's Salamander. I beg of you _help me save the dragons."_


End file.
